SMS marketing campaigns referred to as application to person (A2P) utilize messages sent from an application to a subscriber. A2P is commonly used by financial institutions, airlines, hotel booking sites, social networks, and other organizations sending SMS from their systems to their customers. The A2P messages are frequently sent via a Short Code SMS text message and typically no response is expected or processed because of the conventional message flow and complications replying to a Short Code. A2P messages can also be sent via Long Codes in some regions. Long codes are standard ten-digit phone numbers enabled to send and receive SMS text messages but are not phone numbers (e.g., cannot be dialed/called, no voice, etc.). Conventional Person to Person (P2P) messaging includes messaging between two mobile subscribers. For technical and business reasons, the telecommunications industry including mobile network operators (MNOs) segregates A2P traffic (one-to-many) from P2P (one-to-one) message traffic, and this segregation sometimes includes message traffic operating over separate networks.